1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating an image sensor and an image sensor thereof, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating an image sensor and an image sensor comprising micro-lenses having different heights for improving quantum efficiency and avoiding cross talk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 shows a top view of a conventional image sensor 100. FIG. 2 shows two schematic cross-sectional views of the image sensor 100 in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the image sensor 100 comprises a pixel array 102, a color filter array 110, and a plurality of micro-lenses 120. The color filter array 110 is formed on the pixel array 102, and the micro-lenses 120 are formed on the color filter array 110. In other words, each micro-lens 120 is formed above a corresponding pixel of the pixel array 102. The micro-lenses 120 have the same height h. However, the image sensor 100 has cross talk problem due to the micro-lenses 120 having the same height h, and the quantum efficiency of the image sensor 100 is not good.